Valentine's Day
by Maph
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, so Mephisto gets chocolates, but for who? And what will happen on this day...? Mephisto X Amaimon Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Rating is more like T . Enjoy! :D


VALENTINE'S DAY:

Amaimon X Mephisto

_Author's Note: Well, I wanted to say that I got my first rose this Valentine's day! :D So I had to write this fanfiction here for the wonderful day! I will say this fanfiction will be from the point of view, POV, of Mephisto. I love these two, but anyway, on with the story~! ;D_

_Warning: This is more like T+_

* * *

**Mephisto's** POV:

It was Friday, February 14th Friday, AKA Valentine's Day. Oblivious as he was, a certain green haired demon had no idea what was with all this white, pink, red and purple; it seemed to be a day in honor of his older brother's favorite colors! Meanwhile, said older brother was out buying chocolates, but for who?!

Amaimon grumbled some curses and foul language and continued down the school hall hurriedly. He had to ask his brother about this horrid day, just what kind of festival is this? The demon tried the office door, but it was effectively locked and wouldn't even budge. The feeling of being doomed to not know what was going on was very strong. As he was about to turn, he bumped into someone...

"Hey! Watch where you're going! " He shouted, but then realized who he had bumped into, it was Mephisto Pheles. Or rather, **me**.

"Amaimon, what are you doing?" I asked with mild annoyance. "Actually, I have something for you." He cocked his head,

"What would that be?" He asked, now staring at the bag I was holding. I grinned,

"I have chocolates. After all, it's Valentine's day, the day of love. Most people give chocolates or roses and even love letters to the people they secretly and truly like." Amaimon's face got a pink tint,

"Secretly like...?" Mephisto grinned again and said,

"Precisely, and I bought chocolates to celebrate!" Amaimon was staring off into space, looking quite 'distracted'. "Chocolates~!" I repeated and this time shook the bag in front of his face.

"Oh... So can I have some?" The idiot already asked, he clearly didn't appreciate my efforts and almost didn't want to give him any.

"Fine..." I said after staring at his face for a few moments, I honestly wanted to molest the crap out of him, but there's no way that would ever happen unnoticed. "But I got you two boxes, one for you and one for your 'valentine', as they're called." I turned and opened the still locked office door, which gave in after I used the key.

"Brother... What if, what if the person you want to give them to is related to you?" I felt my eye twitch and a feeling of intrigue enter me.

"If you wouldn't mind telling," I started off, now blocking the door, and putting my hand over my face. "Who is it?" I knew what I was doing, it was my creeper face. It never let me down. I noticed him stand straighter, most probably in fright, and back off a few steps.

"Um, no, not really..." I noticed the strain in his voice, and it made me so...! Well, you know. I stopped blocking the door and went inside, I knew he followed me in obediently.

"So, I can still guess." I said as I seated myself in my plush office chair behind the hardwood desk, "First off," I let my cheerful expression fall off, "Don't tell me you want to give them to Lucifer or Astaroth..." I noticed him instantly make a disgusted expression.

"No, defiantly not." I leaned back and rubbed my goatee in thought,

"Perhaps Rin Okumura? He is a bit cute, but too headstrong for me to like him." Amaimon came forward and sat one of the boxes on the desk,

"Well, no, not him either. I just, I don't know if he'll like me back..." I quickly jumped from my seat and pointed my finger intently at him,

"Yukio Okumura!" His face contorted into confusion, and I realized he didn't even know of the younger Okumura twin. "But also, Valentine's day is all about taking chances and finding out what people's feeling really are!" I stopped to snicker for a moment, "So even if **he** rejects you, you'll get points for trying." I noticed him blush and slump down in front of the desk as he bit on his thumbnail.

"Is it weird to like guys if I'm also a guy?" I looked down at his green haired head,

"Not at all. You like who you like." I said plainly, it was a simple thing after all. "Why are you sitting down there anyway?" He didn't shift, just replied,

"Because I felt like it." Then it hit me like a brick wall. My face cringed into the widest smile ever possible. It went from my left to my right eye.

"You like me, don't you?" I heard silence, which meant I had guessed correctly... Then I heard his retort,

"N-No! Your a creep, you manipulate everyone you know!" He spat out his words like he hated me, but that was his way of saying 'I love you'. I went around and crouched in front of him, causing him to slightly push his back further against the desk.

"Admit it, you _really_ like me." I shifted closer, I hadn't noticed before, but now that I looked at him, his face was red in embarrassment. Amaimon shifted back as far as he could, but his thin shoulder blades were already pressed tight against the desk.

"S-Stop it..." He muttered uncomfortably. I instead moved my face by his ear and whispered,

"Admit it, Amaimon. " I managed to get it out of him, and he finally spoke, but did so quickly,

"Fine! I like you, now stop getting so close." I loved the way he looked, no chocolate could be more delectable than him...

"You should see your face right now, it is SO red. I've never seen such a demon that looked so submissive..." I was deathly close to him now.

I saw his lips tighten, and he stuck out a fang,

"I'm not innocent, I've killed humans before." I leaned closer, the smell of his cherry breath and my minty one mixed into one. He gave in and hooked his arms around my neck and let me kiss him on the lips passionately.

I couldn't have asked for a better thing than this. I lifted him up, our lips still locked, and pushed him down on my desk. We broke for air and I looked down at him. Amaimon was blushing, had his lips parted and was panting quietly. I was about to continue to make out with him when a series of knocks disturbed me. I couldn't say anything in time before the door flung open. I made a mental note to lock the door next time...

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! !" An enthusiastic Rin Okumura shouted and was holding two boxes of chocolates. He blinked at the sight of the two brothers in there current positions. "Uh," Rin said and his face contorted into one of disgust. "I'll leave these here and come back later..." Rin slowly closed the door. Amaimon and I hadn't moved.

"Happy Valentine's Day indeed~" I purred and ran my hands up his slim legs. He blushed furiously again. "Would you like the most important and sacred chocolate of all?" The younger demon seemed to like the sounds of that, but he was still cautious and nervous about this.

"Only if you're gentle..." He spoke quietly and avoided my eyes. I grinned,

"So wait until you're** begging** for it harder..." His face got very red, even his ears turned red.

"N-No!" Amaimon stuttered and I grinned even more.

"But first, you never said it..." The green haired boy became confused and then, said,

"Oh right, I never did say... Happy Valentine's Day." I loved it. I finally had him,

"Then we may begin..." I muttered and took the tie off of him. A lovely Valentine's Day indeed~


End file.
